The Third Date
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Nick and Jess go on their third date and all that implies. You'll see glimpses of their first and second date as they make their way through the evening. Funny and sweet making it's way to romantic and steamy. I do not own New Girls or the characters. I just love them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl or any of the characters.

* * *

"I won't sleep with you if you're drunk, you know."

Nick involuntarily spit the whiskey back into the glass . He swallowed to make sure that his tongue was still there...because now he couldn't feel it. "Huh?"

Jess looked at him from across the table. He was so adorable. It was their third date and he'd been a nervous wreck for the other two. She didn't mind making him nervous, it was cute, but it was getting in the way of certain things. "You heard me. I refuse to take advantage of an inebriated gentleman, sir." She toasted him with her own wine.

Nick stared at her for a moment. She was so damned pretty in that little pink dress it was all he could do to make full sentences all evening. Then what she'd said sank in. He held up a finger in apology and downed the rest of the whiskey in one swallow. Jess bit her lip so as not to laugh as he gave a little cough. "That was the last one," he told her with a wheeze. He called the waiter over. "Can I have another water, man?"

* * *

In the past he'd been privy to all of her little stages of getting ready for a date with other guys. She'd hog the mirror in the restroom while she did weird stuff to her face with little sticks and tubes. Change outfits ten times, running out her room to get the opinion of anyone in the apartment. But tonight...

She'd made him get ready first, then banned him to the living room while she got ready. "I know what you look like in curlers, Jess," he'd argued as he sat down and picked up the game controller. He needed something to do with his hands. They were getting sweaty again.

"It's like a surprise, Miller. Before and after shots only really work if you don't see how much work goes into the 'after'," she'd yelled from the hallway.

He'd rolled his eyes even harder when she was ready, but told him to go out and knock on the door. "That's ridiculous! Why didn't I just pick you up from Cece's like I have the past two times?" He asked.

"Just get out there, Nick! This is a date, right?" She yelled, still out of sight.

He made sure his sigh was loud enough to reach the other room, then he obediently went outside and closed the door. He then knocked on the door as sarcastically as he could.

He found himself nervously adjusting his jacket as he heard her heels clip across the floor towards the door. She opened the door and the sarcastic quip on the tip of his tongue died a quick death as he took a long, slow look.

His eyes finally made it back to hers. "I'll never complain about your girlie crap ever again," he told her seriously.

Jess smiled shyly in acknowledgment of the compliment that that was and stepped back to let him in. "Welcome to our home." Her soft pink dress swished as she curtsied.

Nick just stared at her as she closed the door. She was wearing a strappy pink thing that hugged her torso then flared out into a fluffy skirt. Her eyes seemed twice as large as usual without the use of the 'shoe polish', as he called it. And her hair was a mass of soft curls that fell around her face and shoulders.

Jess could feel herself blushing at Nick's silent perusal. Cece had been right about the dress. She cleared her throat and ran a hand down the dress, wondering if Cece was going to be right about the underpinnings, too. "Are you ready?"

"Huh?" He blinked at her for a moment, then shook his head as though to clear it. "Ah, yeah." He opened the door once again and held it open for her. "After you, mademoiselle."

As he started to close the door behind him Schmidt caught his attention, waving at him for his room. "Hey, hey! Nick!" He whispered excitedly.

"What man?" He looked behind him to where Jess was waiting by the elevator. "I'm kinda busy, here."

"Third date!" Schmidt all but sang and then proceeded to pantomime a whole series of dirty, inappropriate actions.

"Stop it!" Nick said through his teeth as Schmidt started to spank a bowl of fruit. He heard the elevator door ding. "I gotta go." And closed the door.

"Everything all right?" Jess asked sweetly as she stepped with Nick onto the elevator.

"Fine, fine," he ran a finger around his collar where it had suddenly gotten tighter. Especially as the doors closed and her scent filled the small space. "Schmidt's a dick and everything is fine."

She nodded in complete understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick hadn't told her where they were going for dinner, so when they pulled up to the restaurant, Jess smiled in delight. "Well, shucks, mister," she said in her best hillbilly accent. "This here's mighty fancy eatin' for a gal like me."

He turned the car off and sat back in his seat. "Okay, Jess, date or not, I will confiscate those fake teeth of yours if they make an appearance."

"Relax." She teased as they got out of the car. "I just haven't been to the Cheesecake Factory in a 'coons age." She ignored his look and smoothed her dress. "They have some of my favorite semi-expensive food."

"I know," he said with a smile as he held out his elbow for her to take. "I still have the scars on my hand from that time I tried to take a bite of the Oreo cheesecake you brought home."

"Don't whine, Nick" she patted his arm. "The fork didn't even go that deep into your hand." He was still pointing out the tine marks as they went into the restaurant and stood in line at the hostess stand.

They grew quiet as they waited their turn. Jess kept sneaking peeks at Nick. He had that half-grin, half-panicked look on his face that he always had when he was nervous. "Hey, Miller." She gave his elbow a tug until he looked at her, then she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He froze, eyes going big as he stared down at her. "What are you doing?" He asked in a scandalized whisper.

"I'm trying to calm you down." She reached up and rubbed her thumb against the line between his brows. "You know, sooth your furrowed brow."

He grasped her wrist gently in his hand and lowered her hand from his face. He looked her in the eye. "Yeah, that's not the best way to do that, Jess." She looked a little hurt and confused as he let go of her wrist. He gave the hostess his name and started to follow as a waiter beckoned them forward. "Not tonight."

The restaurant was crowded enough that Jess had to let go of his arm in order to get through the crowds. But as soon as she did, Nick grabbed her hand without even looking back. She smiled at his back and let him lead her to their table.

After they'd been seated and their drink orders taken, Jess leaned forward. "What's different about tonight that's making you so nervous?" She asked Bluntly. "It isn't like this is our first date."

"Come on, Jess." He gestured to their surroundings. "This is kind of our first 'real' date.

"You didn't think asking me out for coffee was a date?" She made sure to look extra hurt. "You specifically said, "I like morning coffee dates. They're cheaper and you don't have the pressure of the "evening."" She mimicked the air quotes he'd done. She dropped her hands to fiddle with a sugar packet. "That was one of my top fifteen favorite dates of all time."

He looks at her in amazement. "Even after they kicked us out for sword-fighting with the stir sticks?" He shook his head. "No, you're right. That was an on-purpose date," he assured her

Big blue eyes pinned him to his seat. "Or the study date where you asked me to go to the library and help you research anthropology and historical occurrences of the living dead?"

He nodded. "I did call that a date. And it was!" He said quickly when her bottom lip poked out. "I had a great time and I had no idea there were so many photo books of real-life corpses and their wounds." He'd meant to impress her with research skills but... He winced at that one. She'd been a good sport about the whole nausea thing.

"I just meant that here we are, grown ups." He gestured 'for example' to the whiskey that was set in front on him. He thanked the waiter then continued. "We're at a restaurant in the evening. Eating real food."

"That we are," she conceded and handed him a piece of bread.

"This is just more along the lines of what I had in mind for our first date is all." He shrugged and buried his head behind the menu. "I just asked you on the other two because I didn't want to wait."

Awww. "I've had a great time, Nick." She smiled at him when he peeked at Her over his menu. "Each time. I wouldn't have changed a thing." She picked up her own menu. "Except for maybe one thing."

Jess could feel Nick frowning at her through the menu. When he reached over and pushed it down in order to see her face, she looked at him questioningly, all innocence.

He looked both nervous and curious. "What one thing?"

She laid the menu down and folded her arms on it. "You know what, Miller."

He leaned back, ran a hand over his chin then rubbed a finger back and forth over his lips. Her eyes followed the motion. She didn't realize where his eyes had been looking until she bit her lip. His eyes jumped to hers and they gazed at each other for several seconds before Nick cleared his throat.

"Oh. Uh...," He took a sip of is whiskey. "Well you know, after coffee you had to go straight to work and in the library I had a bit of regurge so I didn't want to..." He stopped babbling and playing with his glass and looked at her, smiling affectionately and understandingly at him from across the table.

He took a calming breath and looked her in the eye. "You freak me out, Jessica Day."

"What?" She laughingly asked, her whole face quirked with the question.

He mirrored her, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. "You know when I kissed you before?"

She nodded. "I vaguely remember, yes."

"I have never felt anything like that before," he confessed sincerely. His gaze traveled her face and watched the amusement fade into something else entirely. "And it scared me, Jess. I didn't know a kiss could even be like that."

"Space and time," she whispered. She shook her head at him when he gave her a questioning look. "Nothing. Go on."

"And ever since then," he paused. "What it was a fluke, ya know? And if it wasn't..."

She leaned closer. "If it wasn't?" She prompted softly.

He swallowed hard as her eyes and her scent made his throat go dry. "If it wasn't, then I want more time and more privacy than a coffee shop and a library can give us."

"Nick," she whispered, overwhelmed. She'd thought the same thing during both those times. Wondering during certain moments if she should lay one on him, only to remember the feeling of that first kiss...and remember where they were.

Jess wasn't paying any attention to where they were right now. She leaned forward across the table, aware of him doing the same, when a large looming shadow fell over them. They both jerked back, breathless and looked up at the annoyed waiter.

He gave them a knowing, chastising look. "Are you folks ready to order?"

"Maybe a few more minutes," Nick admitted and blew out a breath as the waiter huffed and walked away. He looked across the table at a flustered and blushing Jess.

It only took a few seconds for them to start snickering. They deliberately picked up their menus. "See," he pointed out. "Something like that."


	3. Chapter 3

They were quiet for a few minutes as they decided on dinner.

Nick handed his menu to their aggressively patient waiter. "I'll have the garlic noodles, my good man."

"Nick!"

"What?" He asked, confused by the surprise and consternation he could see on her face.

"Garlic?" Jess gave him an arch look. "Really?"

"What are you talking about, Jess? You know I'd have garlic pancakes if they... oh," he finished in dawning realization. Her quiet stare and raised eyebrows finally clueing him in. "Oh!"

She snickered and gave him a slow smile as he apologetically asked to see the menu again.

He smiled sheepishly as the waiter walked away with their orders. "Ah, good catch."

She watched him nervously mess with his silverware. "I don't know whether I should be charmed or insulted that the thought of laying one on me tonight never crossed your mind." She made a face like she was thinking about it. "I'm kinda leaning towards insulted, Miller," she teased.

Nick snorted and glanced at her. "That would imply that I've..." He trailed off and went back to playing with his fork.

She reached out and laid her hand on his to still his movements. "That you've what?" She asked, curious.

Her cheesy grin faded as Nick raised his eyes to meet hers. "It's just..." He turned his hand over underneath hers so that their fingers twined. "That would imply that I'm ever not thinking about kissing you."

Jess stared at him and swallowed hard. "And, um." His rough fingertips rasped over her soft hands and scattered her thoughts. "Ah, okay. So, charmed it is then."

He looked pained for a moment and let go of her hand. "Sorry." He put both hands under the table. "That sounded cheesy." He blew out a breath. "That wasn't a line, Jess."

Her hand was still tingling so she put brought both hands to her lap, her finger following the path his had taken. "I know Nick. You don't really have any lines."

"I beg your pardon." He frowned at her, more than slightly affronted. "I have plenty of tried and true, successfully proven lines, thank you very much!" He pointed at her triumphantly. "I got you to go out with me didn't I?"

She knew she couldn't laugh out loud without hurting his feelings. "Do you mean the first time?" She reenacted Nick's part verbal, part sign-language, "So, uh, coffee? You and me?" She pointed to herself. "To which I replied, 'like a date?'. And then you said, 'um, yeah'."

"I was luring you in with my feigned insecurity," he told her loudly, trying not to wince at the memory.

She grinned at his defensiveness tone. "What about when you asked me out for tonight?"

"That," he tapped the table in between them in emphasis, "was a masterpiece of wording and persuasion, madam!"

"Yes it was," she agreed with a nod. "And let it be noted that I didn't hold it against you that you read from cue cards while I was trapped in the shower. Well played, sir." She wagged a finger at him, impressed. "Well played."

He gave a partial bow. "How did you know about the cards?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's the same voice and cadence that you always use when you read the fish stick instructions out loud."

He grinned at her, unrepentant. "It worked though," he pointed out smugly and lifted his glass out to hers.

She clinked her glass against his. "Touché, Monsieur Miller."


	4. Chapter 4

She watched him grin at their shared antics and felt a warmth spread through her midsection...and her thighs. She waited until he took a large sip of his whiskey, "I won't sleep with you if you're drunk you know." And watched him spit his mouthful back into the glass.

"Huh?" They'd been talking about kissing, hadn't they? Nick looked down at his glass. He didn't usually have audio hallucinations on less than one drink. That meant...

"You heard me." She said calmly. Never let it be said that Jessica Day didn't go for what she wanted. "I refuse to take advantage of an inebriated gentleman, sir." She toasted him with her own wine.

She had expected him to panic a little when she broached the subject, so she felt okay smiling as he downed his whiskey in one go.

When the waiter left to get his water, Nick looked over at a Jess, speechless. She sat there, wine glass in one hand while she gave the look of a woman who knows exactly what she wants. He'd always thought the 'sultry' look she'd tried for other guys came off a little goofy. Not tonight. At least, not until she gave him an exaggerated wink, fluttered her lashes at him, and blew him a kiss.

Jess was glad when Nick laughed, breaking the tension. His gaze was a little stronger and more intense this time when his eyes met hers again. "So, to be clear, you're saying that tonight..." He pointed back and forth between them.

She shrugged and tried to look blasé. "All I'm saying that if our next kiss is anything like the last one..." she put one hand to her chest. "Well, I can't make any promises concerning my behavior." She watched his eyes droop and his face flush slightly. "Fair warning and all."

Nick groaned, already missing his whiskey as nerves mixed with lust. "Why would you tell me all this before we even eat? That's a little evil, Jessica."

"Hey!" She cried, insulted. "I think it was awfully nice of me to help alleviate all that 'third date' tension." She made air quotes. "You know, so you don't have to be all nervous and wonder."

Nick gave her an exasperated look and opened his mouth to speak just as the waiter brought their food.

He rolled his eyes and pointed at her with his fork. "Right. Like now I'm not going to be nervous." He said sarcastically as he picked up a knife and started to cut things on his plate without looking. Jess held back a laugh as he industriously cut up his mashed potatoes. "Or tense!" He picked up the pepper shaker and went to town on his applesauce. "After you tell me that you might want to have sex with me tonight, as long as kissing me is as good as it was last time!"

She took a delicate bite of her pasta. "Uh huh." She agreed, enjoying flustered Nick.

He glared at her and took a bite of applesauce. "Bleaghhh!" Nick grabbed a napkin and spit it out. He looked down at his peppered plate and ignored Jess' rampant giggles. "You're driving me crazy, Jess," he sighed.

"I know, Nick." She reached over and patted his hand. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica cradled the leftover cheesecake in it's to-go container as Nick signed the check. "You'll live a short, but happy life in our fridge, little one." She gave it a pat. "And then I'll eat you, like all those who came before you."

"I gotta tell ya Jess," Nick frowned at her with a disturbed look on his face. "That has to be the creepiest conversation I've ever heard anyone ever have with their food. And," he pointed out, "I lived with fat Schmidt, so, there ya go."

They scooted out of the booth. "Don't even try to understand the relationship women have with desserts, Nick." She put her arm through his as they walked to the door. "The only men who truly understand are pastry chefs."

They stepped into the cool night air. "Why didn't you get the Oreo cheesecake?" He asked as they walked towards the car.

Jess gave his side a little pinch. "Same song different tune, Miller." She rolled her eyes at his blank look. "It's like the garlic. Oreo teeth are not invited to the kissing party."

They reached the car and turned to face each other, her arm slipping out of his as he patted his jacket and pants down for keys. She set her cheesecake on the roof of the car. He pulled the keys out and just stood there, looking down at her upturned face. "Kissing party, huh?"

She nodded solemnly. "That's right. It's a small get together." She reached out and smoothed his lapels. "Just two people. No admittance to halitosis or foreign objects allowed."

She'd left her hands on his chest after she'd smoothed his jacket. He could feel the heat of her hands even through the material. "You are so weird," he told her quietly, then raised a hand to run his thumb along her lower lip as she pouted. "But that's one of my favorite things about..."

Jess' breath had caught as soon as Nick had touched her lip. Now his head was lowering, closing the distance as his words trailed off. Her last conscious thought was, 'holy crap', then Nick's lips touched hers.

Holy crap, he thought right before the taste of Jessica and strawberry cheesecake wiped his mind clean. The keys clanged musically as they hit the ground.

Nick kissed her slowly, a series of tender presses that quickly changed to a harder melding of mouths. Jess grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer until they were pressed front to front. One arm went around her, pulling her even closer as his other hand swept up her back and into her wealth of hair. He cradled her head as he deepened the kiss, groaning and holding her tighter as her tongue touched his.

Jess moaned softly as Nick's tongue flicked over hers. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, hold him closer, but she couldn't seem to make her hands let go of his jacket. She gasped for breath as their lips parted, but only had a moment to breath as Nick used the hand in her hair to tilt her head at more of an angle, then kissed her again. She made a little whimpering sound as the arm wrapped around her swept down, his hand gliding over the curve of her waist before pressing strong fingers into her soft curves.

Nick shuddered as the feel and taste of her overwhelmed his senses. Feeling dizzy, he moved slightly to his right, turning with Jess in his arms to press her back against the drivers side door.

The quick change in position had allowed her hands to let go Of his jacket. He pressed her against the car, kissing her longer and deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just held on for the ride.

When he felt her nails scrape across his shoulders Nick almost lost it in sensation overload. He lifted his head with a gasp and stared at Jess. Her eyes were bluer than anything he'd ever seen...and they weren't helping him one bit to calm down when they looked so glazed and heavy lidded. He switched his gaze to her mouth, but her kiss bruised lips that were swollen and wet, slightly open as she panted for breath, weren't any better. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and tried to calm down.

Jess closed her eyes tight and tried to do the same. Of course, having him pressed up against her like that, (Every. Hard. Inch of him) wasn't helping. Her arms spasmed around his shouldHe's as he started nuzzling her neck, pressing small, biting kisses up the column of her throat. Her head dropped back to give him better access.

"We have to stop," she whispered shakily, pressing one hand against his head to keep it where it was.

His hot breath wafted over her collar bone and made her shudder once more. "Yeah." He laid his forehead on her shoulder and laughed weakly as she started to pet his hair. "Oh god." He groaned and he willed his heart rate and other body parts to calm the hell down.

After a minute or two, Nick stepped back, rubbing both hands over his face as he tried to regain his equilibrium. When he dropped his hands and looked at Jess, though, he almost lost it again.

She looked...he searched for that word that they used on pirate movies..ravished. She was still leaning against the car trying to regain her breath. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back. Her hair was a tangle from his hands and color was riding high in her cheeks. There were red marks from her shoulder to her jawline and, he noticed when he looked down at her feet, she'd lost one shoe when he'd backed her up against the car. He ran his hands over his face once more then bent down to pick up her shoe.

"Here you go," he said, clearing his throat to get his vocal cords in working order once again.

Jess opened her eyes slowly and looked at Nick. Then the shoe. Then down to her one bare foot. "Holy cow, Nick," she whispered in awe.

"I know, right?"

She leaned on the car to put her shoe back on then stood up straight to look at Nick. He stood there, watching her every move with rapt attention. "I didn't think it was possible, but...," she trailed off and pressed a hand to her mouth and her jumping stomach.

"It was better than the last time." Nick finished for her, nodding.

She nodded and then they just stood there, staring at each other, her with her arms wrapped around her middle and Nick with his hands stuck deep in his pockets. When he started gazing at her mouth again, Jess took an involuntary step forward, then stopped, putting up a quick hand as Nick did the same.

"We have to go home," she said quickly. Good lord, she was starting to pant again. "I mean, we should go home. To the loft. " She'd had enough trouble finding the words, then Nick took her hand and she went mute.

He lifted it to his mouth and pressed a kiss into her palm. He still didn't quite believe his own blind, glorious luck at having Jessica Day not only as one of his best friends, but having her right there with him in this amazing, yet terrifying roller-coaster of a relationship. God, he didn't want to screw this up.

"So home then?" He gave her a look that was all eyebrows. "Or home?" He said with a sad inflection.

She gave him a smile that made him want to ignore all of the common decency laws of L.A. "Take me home Nick."


	6. Chapter 6

They got in the car and were on their way...after Nick retrieved his keys from the ground. They stayed quiet, hyper-aware of the other sitting less than a foot away.

He looked so tense, Jessica thought as she watched Nick focus on the road. When she reached out to touch his arm, he gritted his teeth. "If you could not touch me right now, that'd be great." He glanced at her for a moment before looking straight ahead once more. "No offense. Let's talk about something. Anything."

She dropped her hand and clasped her fingers together in her lap. She cleared her throat. She'd seen the little beads of sweat on his forehead. "No problem." She looked down at her hands and yelped. "No! My cheesecake!"

"What?" Nick frowned at her.

"My cheesecake, Nick," Jess said in true sorrow. "I put it on top of the car and forgot it after...you know."

He rolled his window down. "Wait a minute." He stuck his arm out and reached up as far as he could, feeling around the roof of the car as he drove.

He pulled his arm back. "Sorry, Jess," he said apologetically. "But you know what?" She looked at him, still pouting. "I saw very nice looking homeless man by the dumpster. Now he'll get to enjoy an expensive-ass piece of fancy cheesecake." He told her comfortingly. "Does that make you feel better?"

Jess nodded slowly. "That's a nice thought, Nick. Thanks." She smiled when he reached over and patted her knee to console her. She grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers when he would have returned it to the wheel. "I guess you'll just have to distract me from my loss."

They stopped at a red and Nick stared at her rather than the light. He could feel the sweat coming back along his hairline. "You want me to compete against cheesecake?"

She giggled. "It already worked once, didn't it? I forgot it the first time."

"You don't ask for much, do you?" he groused.

She smiled at him and he swore he could feel steam coming out of his ears. He leaned towards her, staring at her mouth.

Then jumped as the car behind him leaned long and hard on the horn.

He started through the green light and looked in the rear view mirror. "Alright! Alright," he yelled at the other driver. "You impatient, unromantic bastard!"

Jess turned in her seat and gave them a friendly apologetic wave.

* * *

They sat in the car staring at their apartment building in silence.

They glanced at each other, then looked away quickly. Jess was the first to speak. "Um, so do you think we should go in?" She asked nervously.

Nick squinted and looked up at their windows. "I can't see a light, but Schmidt might be on his computer or doing his stupid cardio in the stairwell."

"Actually," Jess drawled. "I employed...," she frowned. "Deployed? Anyway, I sic'd Cece on him. She invited him to a club where she and her model friends were meeting. I talked to her on the phone when I was in the restroom and she was all like," she put her hand up to her ear like a phone and imitated a super-cool Cece. "'Don't worry about Schmidt, Jess!' And I'm all like, 'you rock, Cece!'"

Nick turned to look at her. "Jessica Day, that is manipulative and more than a little cruel." He put a hand up for a high five. "I like it."

She slapped her palm against his. "Darn straight."

They grinned at each other and the realization hit Nick once more that they were actually going to do this...if they could just get out of the car and into the loft.

He looked at Jess and put a hand on the door. "On the count of three?"

She nodded and put her hand on the latch. "One," she said, keeping her eyes on his.

"Two," he said, fingers flexing.

"Three!" they shouted and opening their doors, jumped out. After slamming them shut they stopped and looked at each other over the top of his car. Nick's heart started pounding audibly in his ears. He walked around the hood and held out his hand, smiling nervously as she took it.

"I gotta warn ya, Jess," he said as they walked into the building. "I'm pretty sure I've never been this nervous."

The look on his face made her heart melt with tenderness. Usually when he looked like that he was about five seconds from bolting out of the room. But, she looked down at their clasped hands, his grip was solid (if a little sweaty) and he wasn't looking anywhere but at her as they waited for the elevator.

"Me too, Nick," she told him and leaned against his side. She rubbed her cheek against his arm and felt him tremble.

The elevator arrived and she felt him jump at the ding. As they went in he let go of her hand and shoved both of his in his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his feet. "So, um, I just want to say that if you see me tearing up at any part, that's perfectly normal."

"Fair enough," she said, matching his more serious tone. "Then I should warn you that I may start singing at various moments, maybe." She shrugged. "Probably."

He grinned at her, delighted. "I think I can live with that. You usually only sing when you're happy." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and tried to leer.

She was still laughing when the elevator finally stopped at their floor. His warm hand went to the small of her back as she exited before him and her eyes for a moment at the sensation. There were few other points of contact that made a girl feel more like a girl. Lucky for her, he kept up a small rubbing motion as they walked up to the door. Enough for her to start having breathing problems once again.

She stepped aside as he dragged his keys out to unlock the door. "Wait a minute!" She put up a hand. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He stared at her for a moment, then just shrugged in nervous confusion.

She gave him a pitting look. "You walked me to my door at the end of a date."

"Yeah," he said, still puzzled. "but, it's my door too," he pointed out. "And the date's not over...is it?"

Jess sighed and shook her head, then she stepped close to him and took his face between her hands. "There's always supposed to be a doorstep kiss, Nick," she said softly and laid her lips against his.

The past times, Nick had been the aggressor, initiating kisses that had nearly set her hair on fire. This time, she thought hazily, she wanted to make sure that Nick knew she desired him right back.

Nick was afraid to move just in case she stopped kissing him. And god, her lips were so soft, he thought as he put one hand on the door in order not to just grab her. She was kissing him over and over. Delicate sips interspersed with long presses as satin hands on his jaw moved down to hold onto his shoulders. It might have even been considered a chaste kiss to an onlooker, but Nick had never felt so wanted, so almost...loved as he did in that moment.

Jess pressed one last kiss to the center of Nick's chin before she dropped back down from her toes. She leaned into him, breathing erratically and resting her forehead on said chin as she tried to regain feeling in her legs. Nick hadn't moved at all. She had mostly expected him to grab her, but his response still thrilled her. His whole body had gone rigid at the touch of her hands on his face. He'd held his breath as she kissed him then released it in choppy pants as she'd changed from angle to angle.

She leaned back to find that his eyes were still closed. "Nick."

He licked his lips slowly and then opened his eyes. Her heart started pounding even harder at the emotion she saw there. She knew hers probably looked the same. "Yeah?" He asked huskily.

She pointed at his keys. "Open the door."


	7. Chapter 7

It took Nick three tries to get the door unlocked. Mainly because he couldn't stop looking at Jessica. She stood there, fiddling with her purse strap and all peaches and cream in her dress. Her hair was still slightly askew from their earlier ministrations and her lipstick was long gone.

He opened the door with a grimace. "Sorry."

She just smiled.

Nick stepped through the door and she started to follow, only to jump when he stepped right back out, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. His eyes were huge.

"What's the matter?" She gasped. "Were we robbed?" She tried to push him aside to get to the doorknob.

He stayed where he was. "No, no! We weren't robbed." He assured her frantically. He opened the door a crack and started to sidle through, closing it as he went. "I'll be right back. It's nothing to worry about."

Jess just stood there for one alarmed and confused moment after the door shut behind Nick. Then she thought about the way he'd acted. She narrowed her eyes. She recognized that look on his face.

She opened the door and watched Nick stand on a chair to grab a hold of the banner that Schmidt had hung from the ceiling. "JESS N' NICK'S SEXY TIME BASH".

Nick was cursing up a storm and describing all the ways he was going to murder that douche bastard Schmidt.

"Oh my god!'" Nick turned around and almost fell off the chair. Jess stood inside the doorway, her mouth open in dismayed shock as she took in the banner. She pointed to the coffee table. "Is that a bouquet made out of condoms?" She walked over and picked up the card that was perched against the vase. She read out loud, "Happy Third date, you crazy kids! Have fun. Love, Schmidt."

Nick crumpled the banner in his hands and stepped down. "I'm so sorry, Jess. I swear, swear, swear that I didn't hope, or plan, and I for damn sure didn't talk to Schmidt about tonight. About us," he finished, shaking his head.

Jess put a hand over her eyes and tried not to think about Schmidt thinking about her and Nick. She dropped her hand and watched Nick angrily rifle through the kitchen drawers. "Nick," she asked tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the matches," he yelled. "I'm gonna shove all this crap in the trash can, light the trash can on fire, and shove it in his room." He started rummaging on top of the fridge. "Go find the lighter fluid. I think there's some on the roof."

That made her laugh. "It wasn't just Schmidt you know."

Nick closed the fridge door he had started to open and looked at her. "Don't tell me Winston signed the card too?" He said ominously. He balled up a fist and punched it into his hand.

"No, no. Cece!" She opened the flap on her purse and pulled out a little white envelope. "She helped me pick out this dress and then today...," she opened the envelope and pulled out a card and a condom. "She sent me a box of lingerie with this note; 'Dear Jess, It's about damn time. Here's something for the both of you.'" She held up the condom then threw it on the table beside the bouquet. "Call me later. Tell me everything.'"

"These guys are the worst." She looked back at Nick, thinking he'd share in her exasperation, but he was just standing there, staring at her dress.

"So you're saying," he said slowly, "that Cece got you underwear to wear tonight."

"Yeah!" She put her hands on her hips. "Our friends, huh?"

He put up a hand that asked her to wait a moment. "Um, are you wearing it?" He shrugged, trying to act non-chalant.

Jess glanced down at herself and smoothed a hand from her stomach down over her skirt. "Well, yeah.' she said, slightly embarrassed. "Cece has great taste in this stuff and it went with the dres-mmph."

Nick closed the distance between them quickly and shut her up by the simple and expedient method of covering her mouth with his. His arms went around her, pulling her to her toes as he passionately kissed the words and the breath right out of her. She obviously had no clue what she was doing to him.

Or maybe she did. He lifted his head and touched his forehead to hers, breathing fast from both the kiss and the idea of Jess clad in nothing but fancy lingerie. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked huskily. He held her tighter and rubbed his nose against hers.

Jess released a shuddering breath and shook her head. His sudden kiss, they way he held her, and the nuzzling had all robbed her of speech.

She leaned in to kiss him once more, but he pulled back, shaking his head. He let go of her waist and took her hands as they dropped from his shoulders. "We have to go to a room now or Murphy's law says that someone will walk in. Probably Schmidt." He shook his head. "And I don't want to go to jail for murder, Jess."

She snickered even as the butterflies took flight in her stomach. "Well we can't have that, Miller." She gave his hands a tug and stepped towards the hallway.

She gave a truly girly squeal as Nick swept her up in his arms. It changed to a laugh when he told her, "You walk too damn slow."

He stopped, standing between their two rooms. They both looked at their respective rooms and then at each other. Jess pointed to herself and simply said, "Girl sheets and more than one pillow."

Nick nodded. "Good point." And walked the two steps to her room. She took one arm away from around his neck and opened her door, pushing on the knob so that the door would swing wide.

She smiled at him and gestured grandly to the doorway. "Welcome to my boudoir, Monsieur."

He rolled his eyes at her French accent and stepped into the room. As soon as he did, he could feel his knees start to shake. He quickly set Jessica's feet down, keeping his other arm around her waist as she stood in front of him. He reached out blindly to shut the door and just stared into her eyes.

Jess stared right back. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she cuddled closer, her breasts pressing against his chest as she tipped her chin up and raised up on her toes in clear invitation.

An invitation he didn't turn down. He bent his head to meet hers as their lips met once more, moving almost immediately from slow and tender to a groaning, grasping, clash of teeth and tongues.

Lips still locked, Jess backed Nick up until he hit her door. She leaned more fully against him, pressing and rubbing as she moved her hands inside his jacket and over his shoulders to push his jacket off. It got stuck and she realized hazily that it was because his arms were still around her. She wanted his jacket off...but she liked his hands right where they were.

She broke the kiss with a moan. "Nick, take off your jacket," she whispered, closing her eyes as he bit her neck lightly.

His hands, curved around the sleek curve of her butt, squeezed lightly before using that handhold to lift her, switching places against the door as he kissed her once again. He was kissing her so hard that her head was being pushed against the wood, but she didn't care. She could feel him trying to wrestle his jacket so she added her hands once more to the effort, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Her hands immediately went to his shirt buttons, undoing them until she got to the bottom and could yank his shirt out of his pants.

Nick went completely still as Jess splayed her hands on his chest through his open shirt. When she gave a breathy little moan and flexed her fingers in his 'unkempt disgrace to modern manscaping' (as Schmidt called it), or as he liked to call it, chest hair, he stood up, panting hard as he put both hands on the door by her head and tried to find an ounce of control.

Jess slowly opened slumberous eyes and combed her fingers over his chest once more. "Nick?"

"I, um, I gotta ask." He groaned as she leaned forward and kissed his collar bone. He blew out a breath and tried again. "Before I end up just attacking you fully clothed. You, I mean. Your clothes." He said through his teeth as she ran her hands down his bare sides. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers once more. "I would like to see your special 'date with Nick' underwear, please."

Even though her whole body was now throbbing, he could still make her laugh. "That's fair," she said rocking her head a little so that their foreheads rubbed together. She gave him a soft kiss then pushed him lightly on his fantastically hairy chest. God, she loved chest hair.

He straightened back up and took a step back from her. She loved the way he looked right now. She loved the way he looked at her. She gave a silent thanks to Cece and pointed to her bed. "Have a seat, Nick." She stayed against the door and out of arms reach until sat down. She smiled at the nervous way he sat there, all disheveled and half-dressed. And how he kept moving his arms and tugging on his open in order to cover up his hard-on.

Well, he'd have to get over that. She stood up from the door, confident now that her legs would hold her and stepped forward. She saw Nick swallow hard. "I think you'll like this," she told him silkily and reached for her dress strap.


	8. Chapter 8

Jess smiled and started to pull her strap down only to have it stop. "Oh, wait. There's a button." She reached back and fished for the eye hook at the top of the zipper. She held up a finger. "Your personal strip tease will return after this brief commercial break," she told him in her best announcers voice.

Nick sat there and watched her contort and turn as she tried to get the back undone. He smiled. Nothing quite screamed Jessica Day like a smokin' hot, adorable, clumsy strip tease. And only with her could he be this aroused and amused at the same time.

"Do ya need some assistance there, Jess?" He offered helpfully.

"No, no." She assured him as she finally got the clasp undone. She stopped, took a breath, and started again, sending him a sirens smile and a wink. "And a one, and a two...and a ba dum ba da..."

Jess sang the sultry drum beat, swaying her hips in time as she reached behind her and unzipped her dress. With one hand on her chest, she kept the dress in place as it went slack. She turned to her side and did her best '40's pinup pose with another wink, then as she stood up, she let the strap slide down her arm. Dress still held close, she turned to the other side and tried out Betty Boop as the other strap fell.

She turned her back on Nick and he groaned quietly at the creamy, toned expanse of her back broken only by the strap of the bra that appeared to made of nothing but pink fabric overlaid with white lace. He pressed his eyes shut for a moment when she dropped the front of the dress with a rhythmic 'ba-dump'. They popped open once again when he hear her skirt rustle. She hooked her thumbs in the fabric gathered around her waist and shimmied as she dropped the skirt, back still turned.

Nick's strangled 'oh, dear god', bolstered her courage. She knew he'd like the little lace ruffles on the back of the panties. She stepped out of the dress, shoes still on, and turned around. She put a hand on her hip and the other in the air, finishing her sing-along with a "Ta Da! Thank you. I'll be here all night."

Nick sat with his hands steepled in front of his face as he stared at her. His eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head as he took in the pink and white lace demi-bra that fit Jess perfectly. And there were bows. Right _there_. And _there_. His gaze moved slowly down her flat stomach.

Jess lowered her arms, becoming self-conscious at Nick's silent, intense perusal. He'd seen her naked before, she reminded herself. She ran a hand over the edge of the piece of lace and ruffles confection that Cece called underwear. Her gaze shot back to him as he groaned.

"Jessica." He said almost reverently. He raised damp eyes his to hers. "Thank you."

Her breath hitched then sped up at the soft, wondering look on his face. She stepped out of the shoes and walked over to stand in front of him. He spread his knees so she could stand between them and tilted his head back as she took a hold of his face in both hands. "My pleasure, Nick," she said softly and lowered her head to kiss him.

Nick didn't know where to put hands. Bent as she was, their only points of contact were her hands on his face and where their lips touched. But he could feel the heat coming off that acre of skin that stood before him and it was driving him insane.

Returning the kiss, he cupped his hands behind her thighs, right over her knees. Her gasp at the contact made him bolder and he widened his grasp, running his thumbs in circles up the front of her thighs as his hand slid up the back of the miracles that were her legs. When he reached her panties he ran his fingers back and forth along the back edge, right under the ruffles.

Jess broke the kiss with a whimper and grabbed onto his shoulders. Her fingers dug in.

Her eyes had closed at the caress that hadn't yet stopped. "Jess?" She looked down to see Nick staring at her breasts which were now eye level.

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'll be right back." And with that he pressed his face between her still clad breasts.

She gasped at the sudden contact then wrapped her arms around his head to keep him against her. He just sat like that, not moving, just his hot breath pulsing against her skin as he pressed his forehead against her breastbone. After a moment he started nuzzling, pressing hot, open-mouth kisses along the edges of lace and the exposed slopes of her breast.

Jess' head dropped back limply. Nick's hands were firmly clasped on the ruffles as though to hold her in place for his ministrations. She felt his tongue venture along the lace and grew suddenly impatient with the restricted skin-to-skin contact. She let go of his shoulder to reach behind her and pinch apart the closure. The way she was leaning over meant that the bra suddenly fell forwards, down her arms and away from her torso. Without moving away from him, she shook the garment down her arms and all the way off.

Nick had had his eyes closed as he luxuriated in the softness and the taste of her. When he felt the lace brush past his face, he opened his eyes and pulled back just as she tossed the bra away. He froze as he was presented with two of his favorite things...and on his one favorite person.

His hands moved up from her ass, cupped her waist and moved up her torso. He stopped right beneath breasts that were cherry tipped and heaving along with her breathing. "I'm sorry. But this has to be done at least once." Then he moved his hands once again cupping her breasts and pushing them up and together right before he pushed his face between them once more.

And motor-boated her.

Jess hadn't known that she could laugh like this when she was so turned on. She was still giggling when he stopped and pulled back just far enough to lave at a nipple...right before he sucked it into his mouth.

Suddenly laughter was the farthest thing from her mind. She grabbed onto his hair and shut her eyes tight as he slowly released her, just to do the same to the other side. One of his hands moved galong her ribcage and back while the other learned the weight, texture, and resiliency of the breast that wasn't being explored by his mouth.

When she felt the scrape of his teeth, she stopped moaning just long enough to gasp out, "I have to sit down!" 'Cause her knees we going to give any second.

Nick gave one last nuzzle to the nipple he just released and sat back. One good yank had her tumbling onto his lap. He swept one arm under knees and brought her legs up off the floor and across his legs until she was draped fully across his. One arm held her along her back as the other came out from under her knees to push her hair back from her face.

God, she gorgeous. And this, right here, was just for him. Her face was flushed, her eyes glazed and when he brushed his fingers over her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into touch.

He pulled her up until they were torso to torso. She nestled against him and he could tell by the little noises she made in her throat that she was reveling in the feel of his chest hair on her breasts. He wrapped his arm around her tighter and used the other to pull her head back by the hair so that he could kiss her voraciously once more.

She responded by sucking his tongue into her mouth and scraping her nails across his back under his shirt. She moaned his name as they broke for air.

That did it. He fell back with her in his arms, rolling so that she was on on her back with him over her. He still had his arms around her as he looked down at her, hair spread out around her in a dark halo. "Just so we're clear," he gasped out, "the lingerie was great. But," he said as he lowered his head once more. "Naked is always, always better."


	9. Chapter 9

She was smiling even as his lips covered hers once more, their mouths moving in a perfect harmony of teeth, breath, and tongues that made them both cling even harder to the other. The feel of Nick lying against her, over her was melting her brain. Especially since he was pressing rhythmically against her, his pants doing nothing to diminish the sensation of the hardness she could feel between her legs.

"Nick!" She gasped. He'd left her mouth, nudging her chin up with his nose so that he could attack her neck. She started pulling at his shirt, growing frustrated when it got stuck on his elbows because his arms were still wrapped around her. "C'mon. You too." She ran her hands down his sides, making sure he felt her nails. "You get naked, too."

In full agreement, Nick reared back, rising to his knees and quickly shucking the shirt. He started on his pants, getting off the bed for a moment to kick them off along with his boxers. He was in the process of taking off his socks when he glanced up in time to see Jess wiggle her legs in the air as she maneuvered her underwear down and off. She sent them the way of his shirt and pants with the flick of her toe. Socks forgotten, Nick watched the now completely naked Jess raise up on her knees.

They stared at each other for a good moment or two...but not in the eyes.

Jess pressed a hand to her stomach as she panted. "Okay. You need to get back over here, Miller."

He had on knee back on the bed when she smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm. "Gah! Condoms!"

"Really?" Nick whined. He looked at her then around her room. "You don't have _any_?"

"Not in here," she exclaimed throwing her arms wide and making Nick jerk back in order to protect important parts of his anatomy. "I bought some at the same time I bought the dress and I left them at Cece's!"

"It's okay, Jess," he soothed. He got off the bed and pointed a her. "I've got some. Just stay there." He was staring at her breasts so intently that he almost tripped over his own pants as he moved to the door. "I'll be right back."

He almost opened the door in just his socks, but just in case, he picked up the nearest piece of clothing at hand (which happened to be Jess' dress) and held it across his middle. The fluffy skirt did a good job at coverage.

He ran the few steps across the hallway to his room and threw open the door. "C'mon, c'mon!" He yelled as he pawed through his bedside table. "You're doing this to me on purpose, you invisible little bastards!"

He stopped as he remembered the condom bouquet on the coffee table. He had wanted to save it in order to shove it down Schmidt's throat, but... He slipped a bit in his socks as he made a dash for the living room.

And stopped dead as he found Schmidt eating a sandwich at the kitchen island. Both he and Schmidt looked down at the pink frilly dress held in front of an obviously naked Nick. Schmidt looked back and ridiculously happy smile broke across his face. He threw both hands up in the air, touchdown-style.

"That's my boy!" He threw his hands out in front of him as he walked towards Nick, obviously intent on a hug. "I didn't hear 'Nick's Sexytime Mix' so I thought you had crashed and burned, my friend! I'm so proud."

"Schmidt, come any closer and I'm gonna punch you." His tone had Schmidt freezing in place, but his grin didn't fade. Nick picked up the vase and pointed it at his friend. "You saw nothing and...this is the only time, ever, that I'm gonna thank you for this." He wiggled the condoms as he backed at of the living room. "But I'm still punching you, first thing tomorrow. Just so ya know."

Schmidt clasped his hands in joy as he heard Jess' door close. "You're welcome, buddy."

* * *

Nick backed into Jess' room and shut the door. He turned around to find Jess lying on the bed and making cheerleader moves with her arms as she sang to herself.

"Who's gonna get some? I'm gonna get some! Uh uh, uh huh, uh huh."

She turned her head at the sound of the dress hitting he floor once more. She giggled as Nick pulled the condom flower out of the vase. Turning on her side, she posed with her head on her hand. "Why, Mr. Miller," she said with a southern belle accent. "Are those for little ol' me?"

"Damn skippy." He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to figure out how to get the condom off the stick. "Dammit!"

He went completely still as Jess pressed against his back and reached

for the stem. "Gimme."

She kept her arms around him, her breasts pressing firmly onto his hot skin as she loosened a packet and throwing the rest away, tore it open. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel the rock hardness of his muscles all along his back and the way he stopped breathing whenever she shifted. "Hey, Nick?" She nuzzled his neck and felt his whole frame shudder.

"Yeah?" He rasped out. He was almost afraid to move. The thought that he might be dreaming was a sudden and horrible thought.

Jess dispelled that worry as soon as she reached down and grasped him in her hand. He closed his eyes and groaned low and long, bunching handfuls of the bedspread in his fists as he fought the urge to just grab her.

She pulled slowly from root to tip. "Is this for me, too?" Her breathing was almost as choppy as his as she felt him grow hotter, longer, and harder under her hand. She was going for another pass when Nick's hand closed over hers, stopping her motions.

He slowly pulled her hand off him, (his cock telling him that that was by far the stupidest thing he'd ever done), and turned around just far enough to grab a handful of her hair and drag into another kiss. They fell together onto the bed, turning face to face an moaning together as they finally, finally had full skin on skin contact.

Nick didn't want to leave the paradise that was her mouth, but the rest of her...his hands wanted to be everywhere at once and tried their best to be. Jess wrapped one leg around him that brought her hot center right up against him. He pulled back, "Jess! Where is it?"

He didn't have to explain. Her arm flailed out, searching the bedspread. She leaned even further and ended up pushing Nick onto his back with her on top as she reached across him to retrieve the foil packet. "Gotcha!" She sat up, grinning down at him as she waved it triumphantly.

Her grin faded as their eyes held. She lost her breath as Nick brought his hands to her hips, circling her hip bones with his thumbs. Her hands suddenly braced on his chest as one hand circled down to the crease at the top of her leg and dragged slowly to her center. Her back arched as he found the nub in the center of her curls and pressed.

"Oh, god!" Her hands started moving frantically, ripping the condom out of the package as need became imperative. She reached down to put it on Nick, but he stopped her and took it out of her hands.

"I better do it," he panted as he reached down to roll it on. "I want to last more than ...,"

"Shut up, Nick!" She was going crazy and he was going too slow so she made 'hurry up' motions with her hands. He shut up and finished the job.

As soon as he did Jess dove forward, bracing her arms on either side of his head and kissing the hell out of him while he reached between them, maneuvering her hips until he found just the right angle.

When he started to push Jess whimpered and raised her head to look at his face. He stared right back, his face twisting with pleasure. She dropped her head down to his chest, eyes squeezed shut as she pushed back, countering his movements until he was fully seated.

"Jess," Nick groaned. He kept one hand curved around her ass while the other moved up her back to pin her against him as he began to move beneath her.

"Ah!" She couldn't stop the little cries she kept making whenever he moved. He was overwhelming every one of her senses. She raised up on her arms, and Nick took immediate advantage. He sat up, which changed the angle and allowed him to reach even deeper, making her cry out. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her over and over again until she was undulating against him, hips circling as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close.

Her head dropped back on her shoulders, both to get much needed oxygen and because the newest ripple of pleasure had created a whole body flinch that had her gasping. Nick kissed and bit the exposed column of her neck, moving lower and lower until could once more lavish attention on her breasts.

"Oh my god!" Jess said in near wonder. She dug her fingers into his hair. "Nick!"

The world spun momentarily and suddenly she was on her back with Nick above her, his hips picking up the pace as he tunneled his hands in her hair. Her saying his name like that was a gift he'd longed for. And the look on her face...he leaned down and kissed her sweetly, softly. He pulled back once more. "Say it again," he rasped through gritted teeth.

"Nick," she moaned, gasping as he tilted her head back for a kiss that was both tender and devouring. She felt like every unspoken feeling between them was being translated through this kiss. It was making her head spin. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on as the world began to slip away in an explosion of nearly painful pleasure.

The feeling of Jess coming around him was by far the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. She wrenched her mouth away with a cry, her arms and her legs holding him tighter as she shook like crazy. Oh, thank god, was Nick's last thought before every sensation coalesced and he followed suit, burying his face in her neck as said her name over and over.

Jess got her sight and hearing back a minute or two later and slowly blinked her eyes as the room came back into focus.

Holy cow.

As the giant glowing rainbow that was her body started to separate out once more into moveable limbs, she took a moment to run her hands over every part of Nick she could reach, which was a lot considering her was draped over her like a dead-weight blanket. Nick stirred a little bit when she stopped her tactile perusal to pinch his butt.

He lifted his head from her neck and raised up on his elbows with a groan. "Hey, there," he said with a croak.

Jess knew she had a goofy smile on her face and she didn't care. "Hey, yourself."

He smoothed sweaty strands of hair off her face. Following each path with his eyes as his fingers gently brushed them back. "Thanks for going out with me tonight."

"Thanks for asking me." She rubbed her foot against his calf. "Good call on that one, Miller."

He smiled and smoothed a thumb over her eyebrow. "So, how do feel about labels?" He asked hesitantly.

Jess smiled at the nerves she heard in his voice. "It definitely depends on the label." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What did you have in mind?"

Nick shrugged. "Well, there's 'friends with benefits'," he didn't notice her frown as he'd started playing with her hair. "Which is a sucky, stupid label and implies that you're not dating."

"Which we are," she nodded, relieved.

He went on, still not looking her in the eye. "There's 'lovers', but," and he was already shaking his head. "That sounds like one of those made-up modern terms for two people who have no emotions yet still have sex."

Jess thought back to the way he'd looked at her tonight. And the way she'd looked at him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and waited until his eyes met hers. He looked so scared. Even after all the things they'd been through tonight. "I guess that severely limits our options. So," she raised her other hand until she was cradling Nick's face. "Will you be my boyfriend, Nicholas Miller?"

Nick closed his eyes in relief and leaned into the hands on his face. How the hell had he gotten so damn lucky? He opened them once again and leaned down to kiss her. "I guess," he said as reluctantly as possible.

One of her hands turned sideways to cover his mouth when he'd almost reached her lips. "You guess?" She asked in disbelief.

He might have been worried had she not been pressed beneath him. He could feel the laughter she was trying to keep in making her tremble. "Yeah." He grabbed the hand that had just flicked his nose and the other that went in to tickle his sides. He raised both arms over her head, pinning her there and loving the view as stretched he out beneath him. The giggles had gotten loose as they'd wrestled and it did amazing things to her breasts when she laughed.

He leaned in and bit her chin, her breath speeding back up as he resettled against her, her arms still pinned. "So how about it, Jessica Day?" He rubbed his nose against hers. "Will you my girlfriend?"

"I guess." She shot back and laughed as he growlingly attacked her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning a sleepy, but happy, Jess walked into the living room to find Nick and Schmidt engaged in a wrestling slap-fight on the couch.

She moseyed on past them to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Did ya get him?" She asked on a yawn.

"I got in one good one," Nick replied between gritted teeth. "Smacked the aftershave right off his pretty face!" He closed his eyes as Schmidt let loose a windmill of manicured fury.

"He ambushed me!" Schmidt yelled, outraged. "You're both ingrates!" Nick managed to grab him in a headlock. "Not the hair, man!" He cried as Nick proceeded to give him a vicious noogie. "Ow! I just spent half an hour on that!"

"Dammit!" Nick let go Schmidt with a shout, holding his hand in front of him with disgust. "Eccchh! What the hell is on your head, Schmidt?"

But Schmidt was already up and running to the restroom to fix the damage. "It's pomade, you Philistine!" He yelled down the hallway.

Nick got up from the couch, still holding his hand out. Jess, who had been watching from the kitchen as she made her tea, scooted over so Nick could wash his hands.

She patted his back. "Thanks for defending my honor, good sir."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh, sorry Jess. Did you want me to hit him for you, too." He nodded as he dried his hands. "'Cause I can totally do that."

She shrugged and wrapped the arm not holding her tea around his waist. "Maybe later." She leaned up on her toes and gave him a kiss. "When he's not expecting it."

"That's a plan," he promised enthusiastically and bent down, wrapping his arms around her to keep her up against him on her toes. He heard the clink of her cup on the counter as she set it down and grinned inwardly as she put her other arm around him. He bunched his hands in the pjs she'd donned before they'd finally, finally gone to sleep.

Schmidt came from the hallway into the room and stopped as he took in the entangled pair. "Oh, that's a fine how-do-you-do." He sniped. They drew apart reluctantly. He threw up his hands dramatically as he continued towards his room. "I'm just being a friend, celebrating and congratulating two young lovers and all I get is slapped for my efforts." He gestured to the clear imprint of Nick's hand on his face. "Are you happy, Nicholas? I have a meeting today, thank you very much."

Nick gave him big smile and a thumbs up. "I think you look great, man."

Jess shrugged. "If anyone asks, just tell them that you got slapped by a woman at a bar."

Schmidt made a disgusted sound and rolled his eyes. "With Nick's man-sized hand print?" He threw open his bedroom door and stalked in. "I don't think so, Jessica."

Schmidt's door slammed shut and Jess turned to face Nick. She put her hand up for a high five. "Good job, boyfriend Nick."

"Thank you," he said proudly as he slapped her hand. It did something very pleasant to his insides to hear her say 'boyfriend'. He tugged her closer once again and wrapped his arms around her. "So, can I tell everyone, especially the guys at the bar who always check you out even if you swear they aren't, that you're my girlfriend now?"

She smiled up at him and rubbed at the stubble on his jaw. "Can I send anonymous notes to you ex-girlfriends telling them to suck it?"

"As long as you don't use those words."

"Okay then." Her arms went around his shoulders as he bent his head. "But Nick?"

"Yeah?" He said as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

She grinned a little evilly and whispered. "Let's wait to tell Schmidt."

"Deal," he whispered with a smile, then proceeded to give her a proper good morning kiss.

* * *

Even if have before, please take a moment to review the story now that it's finished. I really enjoy those and it helps me in my writing. Also, tell me storylines that you might like to see. Thank you for reading!


End file.
